High School Love
by Kag-Inu4E
Summary: [Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this plot]Kind of like the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical! My first fic and KagInu MirSang and others [ON HOLD, kind of out of inspiration right now for this story!]
1. Meeting

**High School Love**

It was New Year's Eve in 2006. There were two types of parties going on. One was a Teen's Dance and the other was for adults. "Kagome, put up your book and get dressed! I laid out your best clothes for the ball so please go. For me?" Kagome's mom asked her. Kagome replied by " okay. But I'll be lonely!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, go left and go for the hoop!" Inuyasha's friend Miroku told him. Inuyasha replied by " Like this?" and faked left, turned right and shot. Just then, a girl by the name of Sango walked in and said " Aren't you guys going to get ready for the Teen's Ball? I've laid out all of your best clothes so get dressed and meet me downstairs." The two sweaty guys then went upstairs and got changed into a really good looking outfit. They then headed downstairs.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome got downstairs, she started reading a book and didn't even care that others were dancing. The Raven haired girl was simply in the book she was reading. She was wearing a pink tight button up shirt, and a pink and black plaid skirt with black stilettos.  
After one couple was still singing Kagome then walked in.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

When Miroku and Inuyasha got there, the couple was done singing. The announcer then asked two other couple's to come up to sing. When no one answered the request, they aimed one of the lights at Inuyasha, and the other at Kagome. By the time they got up there, the announcer said " You'll thank me for this later. Or not" Then the music started and Inuyasha started.

_Inuyasha: Living in my own world Didn't understand That anything can happen When you take a chance _

_Kagome: I never believed in What I couldn't see I never opened my heart (oh) To all the possibilities _

_Both: I know that something has changed Never felt this way And right here tonight This could be the start Of something new It feels so right To be here with you (oh) And now looking in your eyes _

_Kagome: I feel in my heart _

_Both: The start of something new _

_Inuyasha: Oh, yeah, Now who'd of ever thought that _

_Both: We'd both be here tonight _

_Kagome: Yeah, And the world looks so much brighter (brighter) With you by my side _

_Both: I know that something has changed Never felt this way _

_Kagome: I know it for real _

_Both: This could be the start Of something new It feels so right To be here with you (oh) And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart _

_Kagome: The start of something new _

_Inuyasha: I never knew that it could happen Till it happened to me _

_Kagome: I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see (Ohh) _

_Both: It's a start of something new It feels so right _

_Kagome: To be here with you _

_Both: And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart That it's the start Of something new It feels so right _

_Kagome: To be here with you _

_Both: And now looking in your eyes _

_Kagome: I feel in my heart. The start of something new _

_Inuyasha: The start of something new _

_Both: Start of something new_

After they got done singing, they introduced themselves. They then walked outside the party and started talking. The countdown started from ten to zero. They then said" well, better go say Happy New Year to my friends." Inuyasha then said " Here gimme ur number so that I can call you sometime." He then handed his Razr phone to Kagome and she handed him her Sidekick II. Kagome then snuck off before Inuyasha could ask her anything.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was just a week after Inuyasha got back from the trip to the cabin that school started again. When he got there, everyone cheered "Wildcats, Get cha' head in the game!" probably because he was the Captain for the East Wildcat's. He then made his way to first period when a girl came up and started flirting with him. Of course, he said" Keh, whatever. Get outta ma face now please." He never really wanted to really badly hurt a person's feelings. Just then he saw a girl looking familiar to him walk past. She was obviously was new for he hasn't seen her in Free Period before. He then opened his phone to see the same girl he met while singing on New Years Eve.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

After they got out of first period Inuyasha snuck up on Kagome and said "Hey!" Kagome then answered "Hey. I tried calling you but they said you'd left early that morning." They then walked around with Inuyasha showing her East High School. They then went to their second period class and through the rest of the day. When at lunch, Inuyasha invited Kagome to sit with him and she accepted.

-----------------------------

After eating, they headed off to their classes. Inuyasha was in Miroku and Sango's class next period which was study hall so they could talk. "So… this Kagome, do you like her?" Miroku and Sango asked together. Inuyasha then answered "I think I like her. I'll just have to wait until I know Kagome better." while blushing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

After school was over, Inuyasha walked Kagome home, then walked home himself. Sesshomaru then asked when he got home " Hey hanyou, how was school!" in his 'parent' voice. "Sesshomaru shut up already! I don't even see why you even stick around! You're not helping me by taking care of me!" Inuyasha retorted. After he got done talking, he got a call on his Razr phone.

---------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I am typing their conversation out differently)  
Kagome: Hey Inuyasha, hope I didn't bother you.  
Inuyasha: No you didn't. You actually called at the right time.  
Kagome: Good. Hey, Sango just called me saying her and Miroku going out to a Ramen shop, but won't go unless I go with someone. Wanna-  
Inuyasha: YES YES YES. A THOUSAND TIMES YES!  
Kagome: Okay, I'll pick you at how 'bout seven o'clock tomorrow?  
Inuyasha: Sounds good to me!  
Kagome: 'Kay, see you.  
Click

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Date

The Date 

"Kagome, you need to get ready! It's already five!" exclaimed Mrs. H. Kagome was taking a shower when she yelled this. Kagome then stepped out of her shower and then walked into her room. She then picked out an aqua green shirt that said 'Do you hear me now? Get lost!' with a darkish green skirt with pink hemming and two pink ribbons with a pair of white toe thongs. She then had her hair down casually.

-----------------------------------

Miroku and Sango yelled up from the living room" Inuyasha, hurry up! It's not like we are going to the prom yet!" "Hey! I need to look good for Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from the bathroom. He was changing into a white tight Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. He also had a air of blue jeans that came low, showing his plaid boxer. He did not care though. He then put on some Jordan shoes and left his hair normal and they walked out waiting on Kagome to get there.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome then jumped into her red convertible and sped off down the street to Inuyasha's house. "I'm here!" Kagome yelled after getting to Inuyasha's house. Miroku and Sango jumped into the back, while Inuyasha and Kagome sat up front. Miroku and Sango were making out the whole time. Yet, Inuyasha and Kagome were talking. (A/N: HE'S TAKING IT SLOWLY!) They then made it to a Noodle Shop where their date was taking place. "Ladies first." Miroku said to Sango. Inuyasha then walked to Kagome's door and opened saying "Ladies first, gentleman last." They then walked into the shop, where they had all kinds of Ramen. Kagome and Sango got Beef Ramen while Miroku and Inuyasha got Chicken Ramen. After eating, Kagome put up the windows, and the hood of the convertible. She then locked the car and walked around with Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------

While Inuyasha and Kagome were walking, they noticed a beautiful park that Kagome just had to go to. While there, they lied down, and watched as the sun sat, while the moon came up. Kagome then just breathed " It's so beautiful!" Inuyasha then murmured under his breathe " Yes you are." Kagome then turned around asked "What did you just say?" while blushing. Inuyasha then said " Oh it was nothing." "I wanna know now!" Kagome then demanded. Inuyasha then said " Fine! I said that yes you are after you said that it was beautiful!" After that, he covered his mouth while she just blushed. Right after that, Inuyasha then pulled Kagome closser, whispered something, and kissed her on the lips. While kissing romantically, Kagome was thinking to herself 'How can I do this right now? I don't even know the guy! Kami-sama please tell me... Is this love?' While kissing, Inuyasha barely nibbled on her lip, begging for entrance. Without thinking, Kagome allowed him to enter. After breaking free, Kagome looked at her wrist watch yelling "Oh migosh! I got to get home! It's almost ten! And my curfue ends at 10:30 P.M"  
Inuyasha then got his back in front of her face saying " Get on."Kagome then just got on, and they were on their way to Kagome's house.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right there! There's my house... And it's 10:30 and 50 seconds. Oh my mom'll kill me!" Kagome frantically yelled. When Kagome got in, it was 10:31. As soon as she got in, her mom yelled "You're late missy! You're groun-" Kagome interrupted saying "Mom! It's only one minute! Oh my God can't you lemme off the hook this time!" "Well alright. But next time, you'll be in big trouble!" Mrs. H said. Mentally, Kagome was dancing around singing the "yes song." After that, Kagoem then went to bed, for the next day she had to go to school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, her and Inuyasha met up with Sango and Miroku. "Hey you playa!" Miroku said while winking to Inuyasha. Kagome then stepped in and said " Miroku you're such a lecher!" "Hey, you guys wanna throw a party ay my house tonight? My Mom won' care." Kagoem anounced. They then all agreed. They all decided that they would all get to Kagome's house at 6:00 P.M.


End file.
